Bowstring
by DarkHelm145
Summary: !CROSSOVER WITH THE TSURUNE ANIME! A new school year starts at Ginsekai high school. Asahi is a first year with a big passion for a sport called kyudo, a sport that deals with archery. On his first day, he hears about a foreigner also starting his first year, but is a second year. Asahi finds the foreigner at a kyudo dojo shooting with a compound bow. Will kyudo get a foreigner?
1. Chapter 1

Bowstring

Chapter 1

The Boy with a Compound Bow

 _Draw back the string._

 _Hold for a few seconds._

 _Then release._

 _—-_

A teenage boy awoke form his bed. He lazily grabbed his phone to check the time. When he saw it, his eyes widened.

"Oh, crap! I'm going to be late!"

The boy shot from his bed and quickly changed into his school uniform. He grabbed his bag and darted down the stairs. He found both his parents sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Well someone decided to finally wake up," his mother said.

"I know," the boy said as he grabbed an apple and a pear from the fridge.

"You best hurry up," his father said in a playful tone.

"Later," the boy said as he sprinted out the door.

His mother released a sigh. "Honestly, that boy has no sense of urgency."

His father laughed, but did not respond.

—-

The boy arrived at school and made it to the gym just in time for the assembly. He assembled with the other first years and managed to find one of his friends, a boy with light brown hair and dark green eyes.

"You're lucky you live close by," the boy said.

"Sorry, Tetsuya," the boy said as he clapped his hand hands together.

Tetsuya Kirigaki was the boy's friend since elementary school and the two were rarely seen apart.

"Honestly Asahi, try to be a bit more diligent," Tetsuya said, exasperated.

Asahi let out out a laugh and placed a hand behind his head. Asahi Nakamura was a boy with auburn hair, which was almost always unkempt, and hazel colored eyes.

The gym began to quiet down as an older man walked onto the stage and stood in front of a podium. The man took a deep breath and began to speak.

"I'd like to welcome all the first years to Ginsekai High School."

—-

After the assembly, the first years spread out to get to their classrooms for a short orientation. Asahi found that he was in classroom 1-C, while Tetsuya was in 1-A; or as Asahi named it: the classroom full of smart people. Asahi sighed as he sat down at his desk in the middle, close to the window. A few moments later, the teacher walked in and introduced themselves.

By 1 pm, orientation had largely finished and the school day had ended. The sign ups for clubs would not be until the following day, so there was nothing else to do.

Asahi waited by the bike rack for Tetsuya. As he waited, he could hear some students murmuring amongst themselves. Asahi tried to block them out, but something caught his hear.

"He's a foreigner?"

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious too. That blonde hair and blue eyes, he had foreigner written all over him."

 _A foreigner?_ Asahi had never met a foreigner before. He had seen several around the city, normally tourists or businessmen, but never one in his own school. Asahi began to wonder of the foreigner was a teacher or a student, both possibilities made Asahi more curious.

"And that case he had, just what was in it?"

"Clearly the teacher had no problems with it."

"Yeah, she didn't even ask what was inside it."

Asahi's curiosity had now peaked. There was a foreigner at the same high school he was and was a student; based on what he had overheard.

"Hey, Asahi!" a voice called out.

Asahi looked up and saw Tetsuya walking towards him. Asahi waved.

Tetsuya grabbed his bike and the two began to walk. They walked in relative silence, Asahi's mind was too preoccupied with what he had overheard.

"Something on your mind?" Tetsuya asked, not looking towards him.

"How'd you know?"

"You're silent. You're only silent when you're thinking," Tetsuya answered.

Asahi chuckled. "You're right about that."

"And?"

"I overheard some students talking and they said something about a foreigner attending the school. Do you know anything about it?" Asahi asked turning to his friend.

Tetsuya nodded. "I heard something about that too. He's a new student and a second year."

"Our senpai?! Well technically, we're both first years."

"Technicalities aside, I hear he's a bit of a downer. You should just avoid him," Tetsuya said.

Asahi frowned and wondered just what kind of person the foreigner was and where he was from.

"Anyways, you know what club you're joining?" Tetsuya asked, changing the subject.

"I think you know the answer to that," Asahi said with a smile on his face.

Tetsuya sighed, but nonetheless, smiled. "You're lucky this school even had a kyudo club."

"You're such a downer, Tetsuya," Asahi complained.

Tetsuya rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to join too?"

Tetsuya turned towards his friend and could see the earnestness in his eyes. The two had taken up kyudo at a young age and had continued to practice. Granted, Tetsuya knew Asahi was more involved in the sport than he was, but he still had fun doing it.

"I might," Tetsuya said simply.

"Let's both check it out tomorrow," Asahi said, excited.

Tetsuya chuckled and went their separate ways along the road.

—-

The next morning, Asahi walked into the school's main courtyard to see all the clubs lined up and promoting towards the oncoming students. He walked around scanning all the tables. All of them were vibrantly decorated each with their own allure. As he walked, he found what he was looking for, the kyudo club.

At the table sat a boy with black hair that fell to his shoulders, and dark blue eyes. Also sitting was a girl with light brown hair tied back in a pony tail. Her green eyes were accentuated with simple black framed glasses.

As Asahi walked to the table, the two smiled at that made him feel all the more welcome.

"Interested in kyudo?" the girl asked.

Asahi nodded. "Yep, been doing it for a couple of years."

"Ah, someone with experience. That's good to hear," the boy said leaning back in his chair.

"Just sign your name here. Our first meeting is tomorrow," the girl said handing him a paper.

Asahi signed and handed it back to the girl, smiling as he did so. The two looked at the paper and turned back to Asahi.

"We'll be expecting you, Nakamura-kun," the girl said.

"You'll defiantly see me there," Asahi said with a thumbs up.

As Asahi walked away the boy and the girl kept their gazes fixed on him.

"I wonder how good he is?" the girl asked.

The boy shrugged. "Don't know, guess we'll find out tomorrow."

The morning classes were like any other, sit through the teacher describing the subject with occasional questions thrown towards the students. When the bell rang for lunch, Asahi went to find Tetsuya. As he walked down the hallway, he started to hear whispers about the foreigner again.

"They say that the teacher tried to ask him a question, but with a single glare they avoided him."

"Really?"

"I heard that his family is super rich."

"Pretty sure that's why all the girls are after him."

 _Ignore them Asahi. It's just dumb gossip._ Asahi shoved his hands into his pockets and made his way to classroom 1-A. He slid the door open and found Tetsuya sitting in the back of the class, as he usually did.

"Hey, Tetsuya!"

Tetsuya turned back and smiled. Asahi joined a desk in front of his and the two began to eat lunch.

"So, did you sign up for kyudo?" Tetsuya asked, not looking up.

Asahi nodded. "Yep, did you?"

"Going to attend the first meeting and see how things are," Tetsuya said.

"Awww, come on."

Tetsuya smirked. "Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be fine."

Asahi laughed and the two continued to eat.

The school day ended Asahi met up with Tetsuya at the bike rack.

"Before we go, I want to check out the kyudo dojo at school," Asahi said.

Tetsuya sighed. "We're going to see it tomorrow. It's not going anywhere."

"Come on, please," Asahi begged.

Tetsuya rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"Awesome! Thanks, Tetsuya!" Asahi cheered.

The two walked around the campus until the found the kyudo dojo. Before they could get any closer, they heard the sound of an arrow hitting a target.

"Do you think someone from the club is practicing?" Asahi asked.

Tetsuya shrugged. "Don't know."

The two turned the corner and saw a boy with blonde hair. He wore the Ginsekai P.E. uniform, but what was unusual about him was what he was holding. In his hands he had a compound boy with an arrow nocked. The boy released, hitting the target right in the center.

Asahi had stars in his eyes. Everything about his release was flawless. "He's so good."

Tetsuya nodded. "Yeah, clearly feels comfortable with that bow."

The boy fired again, hitting the target dead center.

"Has he missed yet?" Asahi asked.

"Based on the arrows in the target, I'd say he hasn't," Tetsuya responded.

The boy drew back his bow and waited for a few moment.

"Hey! You're really good!" Asahi called.

The boy clicked his tongue and released. The arrow flew, but missed the target. The boy turned towards Asahi with an unhappy look on his face. His eyes were a cold icy blue.

 _Wait, is this the foreigner?_

"Why did you open your mouth?" the boy asked.

"Woah, Japanese," Asahi murmured. "I mean, I'm sorry!" Asahi bowed in apology. "It's just that my friend and I were watching and I thought you were amazing.

The boy rose an eyebrow. "Friend?"

"Yeah, he's right here," Asahi said pointing next to him.

The boy sighed. "There's no one there."

Asahi looked to his side and jumped back. Tetsuya was no longer standing next to him. He looked towards the other direction and saw Tetsuya walking back to the bike rack. _Damn, Tetsuya._

"Look, I don't like it when people watch me shoot, so beat it," the boy said, angrily.

"I'm sorry, but are you an archer?" Asahi asked.

"Are you dumb? Of course I am, I'm holding a bow and I was firing arrows," the boy said, irritated.

"Sorry, dumb question," Asahi responded.

"Quit apologizing," the boy said. He then let out a sigh. "Whatever, I was about to wrap up any way."

The boy set down his bow and walked over to the target. He carefully took out the arrows and dismounted the target.

Asahi noticed the quiver of arrows at his side and began to wonder what kind of archer he was.

"Are you in a club?" Asahi asked.

"Nope, and don't plan on joining one," the boy said as he opened a briefcase.

The boy placed his bow and quiver into the briefcase and closed it.

"How about kyudo?" Asahi asked.

"Kyudo? What's that?" the boy asked.

"It's a sport about archery. You are in a kyudo dojo after all," Asahi said, with his arms gesturing to the area around him.

"That's what this place is," the boy murmured. "Archery, huh?"

Asahi nodded enthusiastically. "It's super fun, you should try it."

"Sure," the boy muttered.

The boy exited the dojo and hung his briefcase over his shoulder with his school bag at his side. Asahi walked at his side as the two exited the school. The blonde eyed him for a moment but turned away.

"You know," Asahi said breaking the silence, "there's a kyudo dojo not too far from here. It's open to the public and there should be someone there for rental equipment. Wanna go try it out over there?"

The blonde shrugged. "I guess. Might as well."

The two walked around the city in relative silence. Whenever Asahi tried to start a conversation, the blonde would reply in few words. When the two reached their destination, Asahi stopped walking while the blonde continued.

"Um, hey!" Asahi called out.

The blonde stopped walked and turned back to Asahi.

"It's here," Asahi said pointing.

The blonde nodded and walked back to Asahi.

"Here?" the blonde said glancing up the steps.

Asahi nodded. "Yep, this place is also a shrine so people come here to pray often."

Oliver nodded and the two began to walk up the steps. As they walked up, the two could hear the sound of arrows hitting targets. Asahi's smile widened while the blonde's curiosity increased. Asahi could see out of the corner of his eye, the blonde's lips slightly curled upwards.

The two boys arrived at the dojo and they could see a large group practicing the sport. Asahi turned to the blonde who had a perplexed expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" Asahi asked.

"Their bows are so weird. They're not long bows or compound bows," the blonde said.

"Well yeah, those are traditional Japanese bows. They were used by archers a long time ago," Asahi explained.

"I see."

"Come on, let's see if you can try to shoot one,"Asahi said, grabbing the blonde by the arm.

"Hey, wait!"

But Asahi pulled the blonde along to the entrance. Asahi slid the door open and they were quickly noticed by an older woman, and from the looks of things she was already acquainted with Asahi.

"Well, Nakamura-san, stopping by again?"

Asahi nodded. "Yep, but this time, I brought someone with me." Asahi pulled the blonde forwards, presenting him.

"Oh, and who're you?" the woman asked.

"Just someone who goes to school with him," the blonde said gesturing to Asahi.

"He's a foreigner and he does archery," Asahi said taking the reins of the conversation.

"Oh, archery? I'm assuming you brought him to try kyudo?" the woman asked.

"Let him shoot a couple, please," Asahi said as he clapped his hands together.

The woman seemed to ponder the request. The boy slightly bowed his head, seeming to also ask please.

"Okay, a few is fine."

Asahi smiled. "Thanks a bunch!" Asahi turned to the blonde. "Come on, I'l help you choose out a bow."

The blonde sighed and followed Asahi into the dojo.

—

After getting a bow that suited the blonde and getting arrows plus a shooting glove, Asahi and the blonde set up in front of a target.

"So, there are a few steps to take before actually firing a shot in kyudo. Granted, that can be explained later. For now, I'll give you a quick tutorial on how to handle the bow," Asahi explained.

"I know how to fire a bow," the blonde said, slightly irritated.

"I know that, but it's a bit different for kyudo. Just trust me," Asahi said.

The blonde let out a defeated sigh. "Fine."

Asahi smiled. "Great, let's get started."

"The first thing you're going to want to do it hold up the bow and nock your arrow," Asahi explained as he did the motion.

The blonde nodded and followed Asahi's example.

"Great, now as you draw back the string, bring it closer to you."

The blonde followed Asahi's motion. When he drew back the string, he could hear Asahi whisper something. "And release."

The blonde released his arrow and it flew down the range. A sound rang out as the arrow his the target. The two got a good look and saw the arrow had hit the outermost ring.

"Not back for your first try. Still though you should take things slow," Asahi said as he still looked at the target. Asahi turned back to the blonde to his already drawing back for another shot. "Hey wait a sec."

However, the blonde seemed to not hear and he released another shot. Asahi turned the target and saw the arrow had hit the third ring from the center.

 _What the? That was only his second shot and it hit that close to the center?_ Asahi thought.

Asahi was broken from his thoughts, when the sound of an arrow hitting the target rang out. The blonde hand landed another shot, this time hitting the first ring from the center. Around them, the others there stopped to watch the blonde fire his fourth shot.

The blonde drew back his bow, this time while also pulling the bow forwards. He held it for a few seconds, but the seconds seemed to pass like hours. Then he released. As the strong returned to its original position, a beautiful sound rang out.

 _Incredible, that's his tsurune,_ Asahi thought.

Then arrow hit the target. Asahi turned towards the target and saw that the blond hit dead center.

"Amazing," Asahi whispered.

"Can I get one more shot?" the blonde asked, still looking towards the target.

"Uh, sure, let me just get you an arrow," Asahi said.

Once he gave the blonde an arrow, he went through the motions. As the arrow was fired and the string returned to its original position, the same sound rang out followed by the sound of the arrow hitting the target. Asahi looked at the target and saw the arrow had landed right next to the other one.

"Wow, that was amazing!"

"Thanks, I guess. It's the first time I shoot one of these bows, but the principal is the same I think," the blonde said as he stared at the bow in his hands.

"So, will you join the kyudo club?" Asahi asked.

"I think I'll give it a go," the blonde said.

"Great!"

The blonde let out a chuckle towards Asai's enthusiasm.

—

After returning the equipment they borrowed and collecting the arrows they fired, the blonde and Asahi walked down the steps of the shrine with the sun setting in front of them. The blonde seemed to go down at a faster pace than Asahi, as he was a few steps ahead of him.

"Hey, uh, I just realized, but I don't know your name," Asahi said.

The blonde stopped walking and turned towards Asahi. The wind picked up causing leaves to flutter with it and the two boys' hair to blow with it.

"Oliver. Oliver Queen. That's my name," the blonde, now called Oliver, said.

"Well, I'm Nakamura Asahi. But you can call me Asahi if that's easier," Asahi said.

"Please to meet you, Asahi," Oliver said.

"Likewise, Oliver."

 **AN: And here starts a new story. This time a crossover between the anime Tsurune and Arrow. Why did I do this you might be asking. Well I did it because I found the Tsurune anime to be such a great show and I really wanted to make a fic about it. Why cross it over with Arrow? Well, I thought it would be fun. Anyways, this is the first fic about Tsurne on this site, so I don't expect to get a lot of readers. But if you do find this story and are enjoying it, then I hope you'll support it. Quick disclaimer, I do NOT own Tsurune or Arrow! I just own the characters I'm going to be creating. With all that out of the way, I hope you enjoy this story and if you are, feel free to follow, favorite, and/or review if you haven't already. See you guys in the next update.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He Never Misses

Oliver took in a breath. He drew back the arrow nocked in his bow. He let out his breath and released. The arrow flew and hit the target on the outermost ring. Oliver clicked his tongue in frustration, that was another shot that did not hit the center. He nocked another arrow and released, with the same result. After repeating the motion a few times, he let out a sigh and set down his bow. He walked over to the target to collect the arrows. As he pulled them out, the events of yesterday replayed in his mind; more specifically the sound the bow emitted when he released his forth arrow.

 _Why can't I do that sound again? In all my time shooting a bow, I've never heard that before._

"Hey, Oliver!" a familiar voice called out.

Oliver looked up to see Asahi waving at him with a stupid smile. Next to him was another boy who looked more embarrassed than anything, as he shook his head with his face in his hand. Oliver waved at him, acknowledging his presence. He then stood up and walked back to the firing area. As he put his bow away, the two boys walked up to him. To Oliver, the other boy looked like Asahi dragged him along.

"Even if you didn't hit the center, those were some great shots," Asahi praised.

"Thanks, but that rarely happens to me," Oliver replied.

"Someone's full of themselves," the boy muttered.

Oliver shot him a glare and the boy stepped back. Asahi caught the exchange and tried to calm it down.

"Come on Tetsuya, no need to say those things. And Oliver, you don't need to glare," Asahi said.

Oliver quickly sized up the boy called Tetsuya as he closed his case.

"How about introductions? Tetsuya, this is Oliver. Oliver, this is Tetsuya," Asahi said.

"Kirigaki," Tetsuya said.

Oliver rose an eyebrow, unsure what that meant.

"My name is Kirigaki Tetsuya," Tetsuya said with a sternness to his voice. "We aren't friends, so you will refer to me by my last name."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Whatever makes you feel better. Name's Oliver Queen, transfer student from the US."

"Great, now that you're both acquainted, how about being nice to each other?" Asahi asked with a nervous tone.

"Sure," the two boys said, glaring at each other out of the corner of their eyes.

 _Oh boy,_ Asahi thought as his sweat dropped.

"You know, you're not supposed to wear shoes in this place," Tetsuya said, staring at Oliver's feet.

Oliver groaned. "These stupid shoe rules are gonna kill me."

Asahi let out a nervous laugh as Oliver walked away. However, when his footsteps stopped, Asahi looked up to see Oliver staring at him.

"That noise the bow made, what is it?"

"Noise?" Tetsuya asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, you mean a tsurune. I'm shocked you heard it, you seemed so focused I thought you didn't hear it,"Asahi answered.

"It keeps replaying in my mind over and over. Now, when I fire my bow, I can't hear it. That sound, it was unlike anything I've heard," Oliver said.

Asahi could see the look in his eyes, no longer did he seem like the jaded teen from yesterday. He genuinely wanted to replicate the sound he had made.

"What I'm trying to say is, what is a tsurune and how do I hear it again?"

—

Asahi let out a sigh as he threw his head back. The question Oliver had asked him had thrown him for a loop. He had given him the best answer he could, but he knew he was the wrong person to give an answer. However, the look in his eyes was different than the cold, detached boy the rumors had him pegged for. The only word he could give that look was curiosity. He could feel his body warm up at the thought, but pushed them aside as quickly as they came. As the school bell rang, Asahi was shaken from his thoughts. He looked towards the board at the front of the room and realized that he was not paying attention to the lesson. Asahi groaned and stood up to find Tetsuya so they could have lunch.

As Asahi arrived at Tetsuya's classroom, he peeked through the door and was surprised to see that Tetsuya was not at his desk. He rose an eyebrow and gave another passing glance around the room and nothing. Asahi let out a defeated sigh and walked back towards his classroom.

"Asahi?"

Asahi's head shot up and he looked to the side. He saw Oliver walking up stairs. This was the first time he had seen Oliver wearing the regular uniform. He had always seen the blonde in the gym uniform. He wore the black jacket unbuttoned and he wore a dark green shirt underneath. Everything else about the uniform seemed normal.

"Hey, Oliver," Asahi greeted.

"Yeah, hey," Oliver replied. "Where's your friend?"

Asahi shrugged. "Don't know. He wasn't in his room."

"Right. Anyways, I've been looking at kyudo videos. Everything seems so formal," Oliver said changing the subject.

"So, a foreigner interested in kyudo, you don't see that everyday," a voice said.

The two boys turned their head to see a boy. He looked older than Asahi, but the same age as Oliver; likely a second year. He had blonde hair as well, but it seemed to look dyed. He had dark blue eyes and glasses framed his face. The boy pushed up his glasses as he examined the two in front of him.

"And you are?" Asahi asked.

Meanwhile, Oliver groaned. "Tomokazu."

"I don't need to be introduced, Queen," Tomokazu said with a glare. He took in a breath and pushed up his glasses. "I'm Tomokazu Shuhei, pleasure first year."

"I'm Nakamura Asahi, pleasure to meet you senpai," Asahi said with a bow. "You were asking about kyudo?"

"I was, and why a foreign like Queen here is interested in it," Tomokazu affirmed as he gestured towards Oliver.

"You don't have to patronize me," Oliver muttered.

"What about you first-year, you do kyudo?" Tomokazu asked turning towards Asahi.

Asahi nodded enthusiastically. "Yep, it's so fun. I tried to get into Kirisaki to do kyudo, but I didn't get in." Asahi laughed and placed a hand behind his head.

"Well of course you didn't. Kirisaki is the best school in the prefecture at kyudo," Tomokazu said.

 _Kirisaki?_ Oliver thought.

"If the foreigner thinks he can do kyudo, I'd like to him to better than me. I am this school's ace after all," Tomokazu boasted.

"Only you think that," a feminine voice said.

Then Tomokazu flinched in pain and grabbed his side. "What the hell, Kana?!"

"Ignore him. He's just too full of pride," the girl, Kana, said. She ignored the profanities that Tomokazu shouted out which caused both Asahi and Oliver to laugh nervously at.

Asahi gave a the girl a quick glance. She had light brown hair, tied back in a pony tail and had similarly dark blue colored eyes like Tomokazu.

"Hi, I'm Kana Tomokazu. I'm this doofus's sister. Twin sister in fact," Kana said, introducing herself with a friendly wave.

"I'm Nakamura Asahi. Pleasure to meet you Tomokazu-senpai," Asahi said in with a bow.

"Call me Kana. Everyone does already," Kana said with a smile.

Asahi nodded in response. Oliver, meanwhile, moved from the stairs to Asahi's side. The two siblings seemed to be arguing, but they spoke so quickly he could not understand a word.

"Anyways, you two going to join the kyudo club?" Kana asked.

Once again, Asahi nodded enthusiastically while Olvier was more subdued.

"Well, what Shu was saying is true. He is technically the ace, but no one actually calls him that," Kana said with a laugh.

"Hey, I always hit the target, so I am the ace," Shuhei boasted.

"That's still so cool," Asahi said with wonder in his eyes. "What about you, Kana-senpai?"

Oliver shifted his gaze towards the girl. She placed her hands on her hips and smiled confidently.

"You're talking to the captain of the girls team."

Oliver's eyes widened in surprise, while Asahi was more vocal about his.

"Where you the girl at the club table yesterday?" Asahi asked as his surprise faded.

Kana shook her head. "I was busy yesterday, I had her take over for me. You'll meet her today. She's actually a third year."

 _Then why isn't she the captain?_ Oliver thought.

Before their conversation could continue, the school bell rang ending the lunch period. Kana said goodbye as she dragged Shuhei with her. The two boys waved back, Asahi with a smile and Oliver being more subdued.

"Hey, you never ate your lunch," Oliver pointed out.

"Oh, crap you're right! Gotta eat it fast then," Asahi said as he unwrapped the cloth.

"Why don't you eat before the tryouts? There should be sometime in between," Oliver replied.

Asahi stopped unwrapping for a moment and look up towards Oliver. "I guess you're right." He rewrapped the cloth and let out a sigh.

Oliver let out a light chuckle. He could not help but laugh at Asahi's antics.

"Here, take this," Oliver said.

Asahi turned towards him and saw him holding out a small bag of potato chips.

"Should hold you down for a little while," Oliver said.

"Thanks, Oliver!" Asahi said, taking the bag happily.

"You should get to class," Oliver said, turning on his heel.

"Oh, right, later," Asahi said as he started to lightly jogged to his classroom.

—-

When the school bell rang for the end of the day, Asahi let out a groan followed by one from his stomach. The bag of chips that Oliver had given him kept him satisfied for only a single class. He grabbed his lunch and quickly wolfed it down, unaware of the people around him giving him strange looks. Satisfied, Asahi stood up from his desk and went to go find Tetsuya. Unlike during lunch period, Tetsuya was at his desk packing his books. Asahi smiled and called out to his friend. Tetsuya waved back and walked towards him.

"Come on, we got tryouts," Asahi said, excitement in his voice.

"Yeah, I know," Tetsuya said.

The two walked towards the kyudo dojo and were surprised to see how many people had shown up for tryouts. Tetsuya vocalized his surprise, while Asahi nodded in response. Asahi glanced around, trying to find any sign of Oliver. He assumed someone like Oliver would be easy to find, but the crowd of people was making it surprisingly difficult.

The door of the dojo opened and there stood the boy with black hair that was sitting at the club table. He was wearing a traditional kyudo uniform, a hakama.

"Okay everyone, tryouts are about to begin. I want those with experience to be on the right side of the hall and those who are relatively new to be on the left side. Does everyone understand?" the boy asked.

"Yes!" the group said in unison.

"Great, then come on in so we can get started," the boy said.

Asahi and Tetsuya walked in and gathered with those who had more experience, which were a lot less than he was expecting. Only eight people, including Asahi and Tetsuya, were standing on the right side. Everyone sat down or was in a seiza position. The boy from earlier stood in front of everyone and placed his hands on his hips.

"Not a bad turnout today. Well, quick introductions, I'm Midoriyama Yusuke. I'm a third year and captain of the boys team. Nice to meet you all," Midoriyama said.

Everyone responded with a hello, satisfied, Midoriyama nodded and gestured to the girl who had walked up next to him. Asahi recognized her from earlier in the day, it was Kana; who was also dressed in a hakama.

"Now that you've met Yusuke, I'm Tomokazu Kana, but you guys can call me Kana. I'm a second year and captain of the girls team."

Midoriyama clapped his hands together and everyone's attention was on him.

"Our coach will be here a bit later, so why don't we get started with the tryouts. First things first, would any of the veterans like to be first, in order to give a demonstration to the newer people," Midoriyama said facing the group with more experience.

The group looked at each other, unsure on who would go. Asahi took in a breath and raised his hand. Midoriyama smiled and gestured for him to stand.

"Great, what's your name and year?"

"I'm Nakamura Asahi, and I'm a first year," Asahi said with a short bow.

"Right then Nakamura-kun, come on up and show us what you got."

"Yes, sir," Asahi responded adding a nod.

Asahi was handed a bow, an arrow, and a shooting glove. Midoriyama moved away to give Asahi some space. Asahi took in a deep breathe and released it. He got into the proper shooting stance and held up the bow. He nocked the arrow and slowly pulled back on the string as well as pushing the bow forwards. He focused his eyes on the target and then he released. The sound of the arrow leaving the bow rang out through the dojo followed by the impact of the arrow on the target; hitting the third ring from the center. Asahi brought down the bow and placed his hands on his hips, letting out a final breath.

Oliver, meanwhile, marveled at how composed Asahi was as he shot. It was the first time he had seen anyone shoot for kyudo. When Asahi had taken him to the dojo, he was not paying attention to the people around him. Seeing Asahi do it, he could see just elegant the sport could be.

"That was an excellent shot, Nakamura-kun," Kana said with a smile.

"Thanks, I've been out of practice for a while," Asahi said with a sheepish laugh.

"Now that you've seen Nakamura-kun do it, would any of the newcomers want to give it a shot?" Midoriyama asked.

The group of newcomers looked at each other nervously, unsure whether to raise their hands. Then a hand slowly rose up and the murmuring of everyone began to die down. Asahi looked towards the group and saw that is was Oliver raising his hand. Asahi cracked a smile as he walked back to the veterans group.

"Ah, so you're the foreigner that Shu was talking about," Midoriyama said.

Oliver nodded as he stood up.

"Well, come on. No need to be shy," Midoriyama said with a friendly smile.

Oliver nodded as he walked forwards. All eyes were now on him, and it was making Oliver feel rigid. As he grabbed the bow from Midoriyama, he let out a breath to calm his nerves. His senior gave him an arrow and Oliver got into position, remembering what Asahi had taught him. As Oliver nocked the arrow, everything around him seemed silent, but it was not an uncomfortable silence; Oliver actually preferred the silence. As Oliver drew back the string and pushed the bow forwards, he let out a breath to once again steady his nerves. The wind picked up causing Oliver's hair to sway with it, then he released. The snap of the string returning to its original position resonated through the dojo. The next sound was the arrow hitting the target. Oliver lowered the bow and got a look at his hit. The arrow had pierced the first ring from the center, garnering surprised gasps from the people around him. Oliver wanted to take another shot, but held back.

Asahi, meanwhile, was smiling. He could see a change within Oliver as he fired his shot and it seemed that many others had noticed as well.

"That's was impressive for your first time," Midoriyama said, astonishment in his voice.

"You sure it's your first time?" Kana asked.

Oliver nodded. "First time shooting a kyudo bow. I have my own compound bow that I've been shooting since I was young."

"Makes sense why you seem used to it," Midoriyama said, placing his hands on his hips.

"Thank you," Oliver said with a short bow.

"Right then. Why doesn't everyone get a chance to shoot," Midoriyama said.

—-

Oliver let out a breath as he released his final shot, this time hitting the target in the center. He brought down the bow and handed it to one of the senior members of the club. He bowed in thanks and walked to the back of the dojo. He sat down in a sekiza position as he watched other archers take shots. He looked towards his hands, the feeling of holding a bow was still fresh and it caused his lip to curl upwards; almost forming a smile. However, it quickly fell after the thought of not making the sound he had heard ring out again. Every shot he had taken sounded the same, and to him it sounded dull. He let out a sigh as he dropped his hand.

The sound of a clearing throat broke him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Kana looking towards him, a friendly smile on her face. She had her hands clasped behind her back and was leaning slightly forwards.

"Such a serious face," Kana teased.

Oliver rolled his eyes. Oliver already knew of Kana, the two shared a homeroom and a few classes. She then moved next to him and sat down, the smile on her face never left.

"Surprised to see you interested in kyudo. You didn't seem to be the kind of person who'd like it," Kana said.

Oliver rose an eyebrow. "Is it 'cause I'm a foreigner?"

Kana giggled. "Part of the reason."

"I'm only here 'cause Asahi dragged me here," Oliver said, his gaze landing on Asahi.

Kana turned her head in the same direction. "Nakamura-kun?"

Oliver nodded. "He saw me shooting here yesterday with my bow and asked me about kyudo. I shot a kyudo bow for the first time yesterday."

"Well, regardless of your reason for joining, I hope you stick around. Pretty sure Shu will consider you a rival," Kana said.

She then stood up and smiled at him before walking away. Oliver simply nodded in response and watched as she went to talk to Midoriyama. Oliver turned back towards the others who were shooting, there were a few that caught his attention, but overall he had stopped paying attention to who was shooting.

—-

"I'm home," Oliver called out.

"Welcome home!" a female voice called out from the kitchen.

Oliver took off his shoes and pushed them aside before entering his home. He set his school bag down by the stairs and let out a sigh. He rubbed his arms, soothing them. He had shot so many times that he felt as if his arms were going to fall off.

"You're home late. Did something happen at school?"

Oliver looked up to see his mother, Moira, staring at him, arms on her hips.

"Nothing happened. Just got held up is all," Oliver said walking past her.

"Help set the table for dinner, young man," Moira said.

"Yeah," Oliver replied lazily.

After the table was set and everyone had served themselves, the Queen family began to eat. Most of the conversation came from his mother and father, who spoke only about work stuff. Oliver let out a sigh as he poked at his food. His mind was focused on the tryout and how he could not replicate the sound he had made. A few shots rang out with a beautiful sound, but they were not the same as when he hit the target dead center the previous say.

"Hey, Dad," Oliver said, his voice low.

The conversation at the table died down, allowing for Oliver to speak.

"What's up?" His father, Robert, asked.

"I want a kyudo bow," Oliver answered.

"But you already have a bow," Robert replied.

"I need a kyudo bow."

"What's this kyudo you're talking about?" Moira asked.

"It's Japanese archery," Oliver answered.

"Why would you be interested in that?" Moira asked.

Oliver let out a sigh. "A classmate showed me it yesterday and today I went to the school's kyudo tryout."

Both parents turned to each other and nodded.

"Is that why you cam home late today and yesterday?" Robert asked.

Oliver nodded in response. "I really want to try it."

"Did you make the team?" Robert asked.

Oliver shook his head. "There's going to be another tryout before the final roster is decided. That's what the captain said."

"You do seem very invested in this sport. May I ask what classmate introduced it to you? Is he a friend?" Robert asked, taking over the questioning from Moira.

"His name is Asahi. He's a first year and I guess he's my friend. I don't know yet though," Oliver answered.

Both parents eyed each other and nodded again.

"Very well, you can buy a bow for kyudo. However, don't lose focus on your studies," Robert said.

Oliver smiled as he looked up towards his father. "Thanks, Dad!"

Oliver picked up his empty plate of food and placed it in the sink before quickly going to his room.

His parents, meanwhile, remained at the table, amused at the smile he had was brighter than usual.

"Why's big brother so happy," Oliver's sister, Thea, asked.

"He's made friends at school," Moira said placing her hand on the girl's head.

—-

A week had passed since the tryouts and the final members had been decided. For the boys, Asahi, Tetsuya, Oliver, and a few other boys joined as well as some girls. The veterans that joined were allowed to practice with hakama while the newer members had to remain in their gym clothes until more could be ordered.

As the team's practice began to end, Oliver remained still shooting, with the bow he had bought. The others watched as he released arrow after arrow without stopping until the target was full of arrows.

"You'd think he'd know when to stop," one member asked.

"Yeah. Though he doesn't seem to miss," another said.

Asahi and Tetsuya were watching Oliver as they started to clean the dojo.

"Man, he doesn't stop," Tetsuya said, resting his chin on the top of the broom.

"I think it just shows he's invested," Asahi said.

An older man, with greying hair, walked up to Oliver and tapped his shoulder. Oliver slowly brought the string to its original position and removed the arrow. He brought the bow and arrow to his sides and looked towards the older man.

"That's good for today, Oliver. We have to clean up the dojo," the older man said.

Oliver nodded. "Yes, Shirogane-sensei."

Oliver set his bow against the wall and walked across the range to remove the arrows he had shot. Oliver kneeled down and began to remove the arrows carefully. As he set them down, he could hear someone walk up behind him.

"You really never miss, huh," a familiar voice said.

Oliver looked back to see Asahi standing behind him, a hand on his hip. Oliver returned his gaze to removing the arrows.

"I just focus on the target. It's not that hard," Oliver replied. "Though I'm sure I'm bound to miss every once in a while."

"From all these practices I find that hard to believe," Asahi said with a laugh.

"I still don't know a lot of the formalities of shooting. Coach said I needed to work on that," Oliver said.

Asahi crossed his arms. "You're not wrong."

Oliver stood up, arrows in hand as well as the target. "Once I learn those things, my shooting percentage is bound to change."

"Quite the realist aren't you," Asahi murmured.

Oliver could hear what he said, but chose to not respond. When all of his gear was packed, Oliver assisted in cleaning up the dojo. Once that was done, Oliver prepared to go home. As he exited the dojo, Kana was standing by the door; leaning against the wall. The sound of the shoji door caught her attention. Kana gave a polite smile as Oliver returned it with a nod.

"Heading home?" Kana asked.

Oliver nodded. "If you're waiting for Shuhei, he already left."

"I know," Kana replied as she placed her hands behind her back. "I was waiting for you actually. I wanted to talk to you about something."

Oliver could feel the heat rising around his body, but was able to quickly quell it. He let out a breath before replying. "What's up?"

The two began to walk before their conversation continued.

"How long have you been doing archery? In general, I mean," Kana asked.

"Since I was really little. Five years old I'd say," Oliver answered.

"I see. That's why you're so good at kyudo."

"I don't see it that way," Oliver replied.

Kana looked towards Oliver with a curious expression. Reading the situation, Oliver elaborated on what he meant.

"Sure, shooting is mostly the same, but there's something different about doing kyudo compared to the casual archery I do. Well, did I guess. Kyudo is more rooted in tradition and I can see that with how everything flows," Oliver explained.

"Then why did you get into kyudo?"

The wind picked up and causing the loose leaves around them to blow with the it. The two teens hair did the same, fluttering with the wind.

"I just thought it would be fun to do archery with a team rather than by myself all the time," Oliver said with a smile.

Kana could feel as she blushed. She had never seen a genuine smile on Oliver's face, even when she would see him hang around with Asahi.

"Oh, I see. I thought there'd be more to it," Kana said nervously fidgeting with her hair.

"Well that, and Asahi kinda dragged me, but I don't mind that he did," Oliver added.

"Are you and Nakamura-kun friends?"

Oliver shrugged. "I guess so. I would think you're my friend to. You and Asahi are the only ones who went out of their way to introduce themselves to me. Everyone avoided me 'cause I was the weird foreigner."

Kana giggled which caused Oliver to raise an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

"You're not wrong about the whole weird foreigner thing," Kana answered while laughing.

Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Well anyways, that's all I wanted to ask. I'm sure we'll be good friends," Kana said.

Oliver nodded in response. "Yeah, me too."

At the schools entrance, the two parted ways with a wave. Oliver adjusted his bag and kyudo equipment before starting his walk back home. As he walked, he saw two boys walking in front of him. One boy had black hair with green eyes and walked with a bike. The other had light blue hair and similar colored eyes along with glasses. What caught Oliver's attention was the two boys were carrying kyudo equipment. As they passed each other, Oliver eyed them out of the corner of his eye. For the two boys, he seemed to pass unnoticed. Oliver looked back as the two boys turned the corner and disappeared. However, he could not shake the feeling the black haired boy gave off. That boy was very good at kyudo and he wanted to shoot against him.

 **AN: Here ends another chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one. With this chapter, I start to focus on the main plot and character interactions. So expect more of that for future chapters. Remember to follow, favorite, and/or review if you haven't already. Stay tuned for the next chapter by following me on Twitter.**


End file.
